30
by the.empty.heart
Summary: [RikouxKazahaya] Situaciones entre estos dos personajes
1. Chapter 1

**Fastidio**

_0__6/08/07_

Kazahaya ya sabía que era de mañana, pero le gano la pereza y prefirió quedarse recostado un momento más. De lo que no se acordó fue de su compañero de cuarto.

Sintió que se abría la puerta. Abrió un ojo y lo cerró inmediatamente después cuando vio que Rikou avanzaba a su dirección. Sabía que lo iba a fastidiar como todas las mañanas.

Sentía que lo observaba. Y fue cuando sintió también su respiración muy cerca sobre oído y como apoyaba sus manos a sus costados haciendo que la cama crujiera por el peso.

-Ya se que estas despierto, Kazahaya- le murmuró

Se fue inmediatamente después. Cerró la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle saber que ya no estaba en la habitación.

Abrió los ojos y examino la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Se levanto a cambiarse. Pensando en si Rikou pensó que eso le molestaría aun mas que cuando lo despertara de la otra forma. Aunque ya lo sabía. Y prefirió contraatacarle. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Saliendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa. –Buenos días, a que se debe que hoy no me hayas despertado como sueles hacerlo?-

Supo que aunque su rostro no lo mostraba, había duda en la mente de Rikou. Eso lo perturbaría todo el día. Pensando en si enserio estaba dormido.

Ahora ambos estarían inquietados pensando a quien le molesto más. A Kazahaya por haberle despertado de tal forma; o a Rikou por no haber logrado su propósito, de enfadar a su compañero.

**Notas de la Autora:** …… Espero que hayan entendido. La ultima parte la agregue para tener una historia con trama. La original era la mitad de arriba. Y dejen comentarios por favor TT .


	2. Chapter 2

"**Traumas de una Barra de Chocolate"**

_5/08/07_

El día siguiente seria San Valentín. Ese día fue muy ocupado pues muchas estudiantes iban y compraban los dulces después de la escuela. La tienda ya estaba adornada. Ese día se habían vendido más chocolates de los que Kazahaya pudo contar.

Kazahaya ya sabia del gusto de Rikou por los chocolates. No sería sencillo para el olvidar, por la forma en la que se enteró. Y cada vez que recordaba lo que Rikou le había dicho que había hecho sentía su rostro sonrojado.

Se preguntaba si su compañero de cuarto aun tenía ese antojo por el dulce.

-Kudo-kun, toma esto, por tu buen trabajo en este día, ya puedes ir a descansar- le extendió una barra de chocolate

-Pero si se la paso holgazaneando- Saiga lo molesto desde la caja registradora. Kakei se rió.

Le estaba agradecido por haberle obsequiado el chocolate. No quiso rechazarle el gesto, pero desde aquel evento con Rikou el dulce no le apetecía mucho. Ahora que haría con el dulce? No tenia a nadie quien dárselo como regalo de San Valentín.

La puerta se abrió. Rikou no dijo nada al entrar, fue directo al baño y cerro la puerta. Continuamente se escucho el agua caer.

Kazahaya se quedo viendo la puerta. Regreso su mirada al chocolate.

Cuando Rikou salio del baño, se encontró con Kazahaya dormido en la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba cuando llego, con la barra de chocolate en la mano.

Lo pudo haber despertado como siempre lo hace todas las mañanas, pero recordó que ese día había trabajado mucho vendiendo y adornando la tienda y merecía unas horas de descanso. En la mañana ya lo molestaría debidamente.

Tomo el chocolate que tenia en la mano. Lo trasladó entre sus brazos. Los reflejos de Kazahaya al contacto de Rikou fue rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Rikou se impresiono al acto de su compañero de cuarto.

Llegado a la habitación, fue difícil deshacerse de la atadura de Kazahaya.

-Como te aprovechas de la situación- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, lo cubrió con las sabanas y le beso la frente. –Creo que me quedare con esto…- miro el chocolate que tenia en la mano.

Despertó de una manera no muy grata. El pie de Rikou estaba clavado en su estomago.

-Que te pasa! Porque me despiertas así!- dijo Kazahaya sobándose el abdomen.

-Se te hace tarde, tonto- dijo mientras iba saliendo de la habitación

-Tonto? No soy ningún tonto! Ei no me dejes hablando solo!- Kazahaya ahora le gritaba al vació. Se cambio la ropa y fue a la cocina.

La mesa ya estaba puesta. Recordó que era su turno de cocinar, lo observo leer el periódico, y le hubiera agradecido por haber preparado el los alimentos pero se veía muy entretenido con las noticias.

-No vas a comer?- le cuestiono aun con los ojos sobre el papel. Ahora lo veía con furia mientras se sentaba.

Terminaron de desayunar. Y apunto de salir del departamento vio a Rikou tomar el chocolate que Kakei le había obsequiado la noche anterior.

-Oye que haces con mi chocolate?- lo tomo. Y vio lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Kazahaya se quedo quieto unos instantes. –Que te sucede! Aprovechado! Quien te crees que eres!-

Rikou imaginándose lo que había pasado salió de la habitación diciéndole: -Luego me dices que quieres para el Día Blanco-

Y dejó a un Kazahaya enojado, confuso y sonrojado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la Autora: **No se porque sigo publicando historias de LD si nadie las lee ni comenta sobre ellas.. TT (solo unos cuantos). Esta tambien es para la comunidad en LJ.

Lean, Disfrutenla y dejen un comentario... TT porfavor..

**Humedo**  
_08/08/07 _

Toda la tarde hubieron nubes oscuras en el cielo de la cuidad. Era obvio que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento y por mucho tiempo.

La hora de cerrada de la tienda se acercaba, cuando el agua comenzó a caer. Kakei les presto un resguardo para el camino hacia arriba.

Entrando, Rikou fue a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena.

-No puede ser!- Kazahaya exclamo desde la puerta de su habitación llamando la atención del otro.

El colchón, las sabanas y la almohada estaban mojadas. Gotas de agua caían desde el techo. El pelinegro no pudo evitar dar una risa burlona.

-No te rías! Ayúdame a mover la cama! Voy a buscar cubetas!-

Regreso con recipientes y encontró la cama mas hacia la derecha, las sabanas ya habían sido removidas. Coloco el recipiente justo debajo de la caída.

Rikou regreso a la cocina. Kazahaya fue al sofá de la pequeña sala que tenían para relajarse y ver la televisión mientras esperaba la cena.

Se sentó.

-También aquí!?- grito. Rikou no volteo a verlo. Pero se imagino la expresión del rostro de Kazahaya y se comenzó a reír. –No te rías! Ahora donde voy a dormir-

Al término de esa frase, la risa cesó y Kazahaya se estremeció, aunque ninguno volteo a verse. Kazahaya fue por otra cubeta.

Comieron en silencio. Rikou acabo primero, pero se quedo sentado unos momentos más, antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

La lluvia de afuera y la caída de la regadera no se distinguía fácilmente.

Salio del baño. Vio a Kazahaya aun sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Báñate si vas a dormir conmigo- el otro le dio una mirada amenazadora, inmediatamente se paró y fue al cuarto de baño.

Rikou movió una silla de la mesa en dirección al televisor. Estuvo cambiándole de canales, pero no hubo nada de su interés quizá solo las noticias, que en ese preciso momento estaban dando el clima.

Tiempo más tarde Kazahaya salio del cuarto de baño.

-Dice que lloverá hasta mañana- le informo

El joven pareció no hacer caso de la noticia –Voy a dormir…- dijo con voz vaga. Rikou lo volteo a ver, apago el televisor y siguió al hombre a la habitación.

El primero en acostarse fue Kazahaya, seguido de Rikou que apago la luz antes.

-Hazte para aya!...- Kazahaya se quejo –Te das cuenta que no cabemos! Ocupas mucho espacio!-

Rikou hizo como que no oía los reclamos de Kazahaya.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Venganza"**

Seguía lloviendo. Pudo verlo por su ventana. En su espalda sentía una respiración tranquila y una calidez en su pecho. No abrió los ojos. Trato de recordar en que momento de la noche Kazahaya se había dejado de quejar y quedándose dormido.

Se quito el brazo de Kazahaya lentamente, así como la vuelta que se dio para verle la cara. Se miraba tan pacifico, tranquilo, descansado y Rikou no pudo pensar mas que en perturbar esa paz.

Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro. Coloco una mano en el pecho de Kazahaya y la estiró.

-Kyaaaaa!- Rikou cerró los ojos rápidamente pero no pudo quitarse esa sonrisa. Se sorprendió en la tardanza de los gritos de Kazahaya.

Splash

Kazahaya rió. Rikou abrió los ojos. Tenía una de las cubetas que había puesto en las aberturas del techo. Lo miró. No dejaba de reírse. 'Con que quieres jugar..?'

Ahora esa cama también estaba mojada junto con las sabanas, y sin olvidar a Rikou. Quien se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Kazahaya quitó las sabanas de esa cama también y aun riéndose salió.

Regresando, encontró a Rikou haciendo el desayuno, ya estaba seco, pero no pudo evitar acordarse de cómo lo había dejado.

-Ya puse a lavar las sabanas, mas tarde subes y pones el secado-

Rikou se mostraba serio. Colocó la comida en la mesa. –Si me oíste, verdad?- comenzó a comer. Rikou no lo miro pero sonrió para si mismo.

Sus exhalaciones comenzaron a ser mas ruidosas.- Que le pusiste al desayuno?!?!-

-Un poco de chile- dijo leyendo el periódico. Kazahaya comenzó a lanzarse aire con la mano. Tomó agua pero aun sentía que la boca le ardía.

Bajaron a la tienda, después de que Kazahaya tomo 8 vasos de agua para quitarse lo irritado de la boca. Ahora quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro era Rikou.

-Buenos días- Kakei los recibió con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaban sus delantales y se los colocaban. Vio la cara larga de Kazahaya. –Que pasa, Kudo-kun?-

-Mi cuarto tiene una gotera- se quejo

-Mmm, creo que tendremos que solucionar la eso… pero ahora no se puede, sigue lloviendo, no querrás que Rikou enferme por exponerse a una lluvia como esta…- Kazahaya no dijo nada. Kakei les dio unos cuantos mandados dentro de la tienda.

En un momento de la tarde Rikou subió a poner las sabanas en secado. Aun no se le olvidaba lo que le había hecho, desde el empujón de la cama, como el chile en su desayuno. Cuando vio a Rikou regresar de afuera y poner el paraguas en las rejillas a la entrada de la tienda se sonrió. Rikou lo miró.

-Me extrañaste?- le insinuó, pensando en que quizá ese comentario le quitaría la mueca que tenia.

Ese día casi no hubo clientes. Quizás la lluvia los mantenía encerrados en sus casas. Y llegó su hora de salida. Kazahaya tomo el paraguas de donde Rikou lo había dejado, espero a que Rikou se desocupara para que salieran juntos.

Kazahaya seguía con la sonrisa cuando salieron de la farmacia. Iba siempre un paso delante de Rikou. Aun tenía el paraguas y como su compañero era muy alto mantenía el brazo elevado.

-Te ayudo con...- Rikou colocó su mano donde Kazahaya la tenía.

-Yo puedo solo…- sacudió su brazo para deshacerse de la mano.

Una vez frente la puerta del departamento, Kazahaya se detuvo, abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entro precipitadamente cerrando la puerta. –Haha!- Kazahaya burló desde dentro, viendo por el lente de la puerta a Rikou empapándose. Se marchó de la puerta.

Rikou metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó sus llaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Fastidiarlo"**

Kazahaya oyó la puerta abrirse -Dejé una toalla para que te seques- dijo entre risas desde la cocina.

Rikou se secó la cara y brazos con ella, su ropa aun estaba mojada y fue a quitársela.

Se sentaron a la mesa a comer sin decir una sola palabra. Rikou volvio a voltear la silla viendo al televisor. Kazahaya fue al cuarto de baño para asearse y después de eso dormir en el piso, ya que el sofá y ambos colchones estaban mojados.

Saliendo del baño vio que el sofá de la sala había sido movido hasta la pared del baño y entre la cocina y la pequeña sala observo un futon cubierto con las sabanas que había puesto a lavar temprano en la mañana. Se quedo boquiabierto mirando a Rikou aun sentado en la cocina viendo hacia la televisión.

-Porque no dijiste que tenias un futon!-

-Nunca preguntaste…-

Rikou lo miro de reojo, sonrió ahora viendo la televisión. Estaba furioso por lo que había hecho. Pero no podía evitar molestarlo así al grado de ponerlo rojo de la ira. Era tan fácil que se molestara y le traía tanto placer hacerlo.


End file.
